Ooh La La
"Ooh La La" is a song recorded by American singer Britney Spears for the soundtrack of the 2013 family film The Smurfs 2. It was written and produced by Lukasz "Dr. Luke" Gottwald, Joshua "Ammo" Coleman, Henry "Cirkut" Walter, with additional writing from Bonnie McKee, Jacob Kasher Hindlin, Lola Blanc, and Fransisca Hall. Background and production "Ooh La La" was written by Ammo, Fransisca Hall, and Lola Blanc, and was intended to become the latter's debut single. However, upon the request of producer Dr. Luke, a deal was made in which Spears was allowed to record the track. He collaborated with additional writers Cirkut, Jacob Kasher, and Bonnie McKee to rewrite some lyrics into a more child-friendly nature. Production was handled by Dr. Luke, Cirkut, and Ammo. Spears decided to record this song to contribute to the soundtrack of The Smurfs 2 because, in her own words, she "always loved the Smurfs as a kid and now my boys are the biggest Smurfs fans EVER. I wanted to surprise them with a song in the movie. I know they'll think it's Smurftastic!". Composition "Ooh La La" is a synthpop song. Writing for E! Online, Alexis L. Loinaz cited the song as being "vintage Britney", with an "oddly folksy pop-tart twist".4 Melinda Newman of HitFix labelled the song as a "sweet, slight, little love song" that is about "loving someone for their true blue self"]. It begins as a "pure pop" song mixed with electronica.5 The song then transitions seeing Spears "speak-singing, Kesha style", over an electroclash beat.5 This is followed by an acoustic-guitar-driven section, which, according to Newman, is a "fluffy, retro pop" similar to Madonna in the early 1980s."Ooh La La" contains a "compelling breakdown", that is "full of scrambled vocals" and "dense beats", that lasts for a duration of 30 seconds. Spears' "whimsical vocals" contain "catchy ditty layers". Singer Katy Perry revealed during the film's premiere that she along with cowriter Bonnie McKee, provided some background vocals on the song. Lyrics Critical reception "Ooh La La" received generally positive response from critics. Rolling Stone's Dan Reilly highlighted the songs catchiness stating "now that you've heard it, try and get it out of your head". An editor from Billboard magazine described the track as a "sweet spot of sugary synth-pop" and that "'Ooh La La' is highlighted by a compelling breakdown, full of scrambled vocals and dense beats". Brian Mansfield of USA Today stated that "Momma Spears' kid-friendly track is energetic to the point of hyperactivity, caroming from a rap section to an acoustic-guitar-driven chorus to a buzzy electronic breakdown. Smurftastic? Maybe."Jenna Hally Rubenstein from MTV News wrote a positive review describing the song as a "bright, sunshiny pop jam that perfectly caters to the Smurfs 2 demographic". A reviewer from Take 40 Australia said that "the tune is pure Britney and we are absolutely loving it!". In 2014 Ooh La La was nominated for two Radio Disney Music Awards for Best Song That Makes You Smile and Favourite Song From a Movie or a TV Show. The ceremony takes place on 26, April 2014. The song ended up winning one Radio Disney Music Award, in the category Best Song That Makes You Smile. Music video The music video was filmed in June and was directed by Marc Klasfeld. The video features appearances by Spears's children, Sean Preston and Jayden James Federline, as well as a brief appearance by Spears' niece, Maddie Aldridge. The video premiered on Spears' Vevo channel at 12PM ET on July 11, 2013. MSN Music noted the opening scene from the "Ooh La La" video pays homage to Janet Jackson's "Nasty" video, saying "The clip plays out like a more kid-friendly version of Janet Jackson's "Nasty" video, with Spears and her kids taking in a movie when mom is suddenly transported into the on-screen action." Category:Singles Category:Promotional singles Category:SongsCategory:Britney Spears discography